Just Her Sister, and Her Sister's Large, Bear-Like Dog
by Kuma Braginski
Summary: Amelia F. Jones, famous country singer, escapes suffocating fame by moving to Canada with her sister, only to find a (very cute) fan who won't ever admit she totally loves her. {nyotalia characters because there aren't a lot of stories with them}
1. Horn Ball

**hey eheye eheyeyehyeheyeh eheyehehyeheyeheyhe eyheyhe this is a dumb thing with nyotalia characters so if you dont like dumb lesbian country stories then read no further child**

Amelia stood, silent for once, for she had no one to talk to now. No friend, reporter, or fan. She patiently waited for her train that would take her to the nearest airport. She would board a flight to Canada, to go to her sister, so she could be away from all of the mean popularity and fame she had gotten. When she would arrive in Canada, she would be in the middle of nowhere, with just her sister and her sister's large, bear-like dog.

She then heard that all too familiar gasp. Such a shame someone had recognized her, without her makeup and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a little star beaded hairband. She had also made sure to darken her hair before she left. But, she supposed she could deal with one more fan. Maybe a few. Because in the middle of Canada, there would be no hardcore fans, there would be no nosy reporters, there would be no disturbing paparazzi. Just her sister, and her sister's large, bear-like dog.

"Amelia? Amelia F. Jones?!" The boy had a small sailor outfit on, and was holding the hand of a very bored looking tanned girl. He was a very small boy, roughly the age of eleven, just like the little girl. Where could their parents be?

"That's me! What's your name, little guy?" Amelia said, putting on a big smile and a cheerful demeanor to make the little boy happy.

"You can call me Sealand! And this here is Wy! Oh, wow, I can't believe it's you! Wy, do you have any paper and possibly a pen?" The little boy said, turning to the little girl, who had the same bored expression from before.

"No, Peter," Her voice was light and feminine, but also very annoyed.

"Oh! You have your camera! Can I use it?" Sealand said to Wy very happily. She gave a sigh, reaching for something in her bag and making a shooing motion in Amelia's direction.

He all but scrambled over to Amelia, making a quick dash to her right side and giving a large grin. Do not get Amelia wrong, she was happy she had such a large impact on someone's emotions, but she was sick of autographs and pictures, for she hated writing by hand, and wasn't very photogenic- which was why in just a few hours, she would be in Canada with just her sister, and her sister's large, bear-like dog.

The picture was quick, and like almost every other she had taken. The flash of a camera, the multiple thank yous, and the very sad sounding good bye.

Her train ride consisted of no more fan interruptions. Though, there had been a kind man sounding from the Netherlands that helped her with her little luggage.

The airport had been busy and bustling, something to expect at LAX. It was full of violinists and guitarists, all who were playing for the people passing by them in a hurry. As for tradition, Amelia had stopped and listened to every one of the musicians, and gave them a generous amount of money. They looked jobless and hungry. Of course, there was one boy Amelia took a liking to. A boy playing the banjo, singing a country song very lowly. She had given him a much higher amount of money than the others. Of course, the boy had recognized Amelia immediately, for she was one of the most famous country singers in American history, and had done no more than request for her signature upon his banjo with a sharpie he found on the floor. His name had been Alfred.

The plane ride was quiet, full of only lightly snoring business men and the light hum of classical music from loud earbuds in first class.

And then she was in Canada. The whole train and bus ride to follow, she was not stopped by anyone, for no one had recognized her. And for that she was grateful.

nyo

* * *

Amelia's knock on the door was loud, and demanding. A light sigh had been heard, immediately followed by a deep bark. That would be Kumajiro, her sister's large, bear-like dog. The sound of clinking locks followed. But nothing else in the background. No cars, horns, shouts, mindless chatter, nothing. It was very refreshing for Amelia.

Madelyn's face was red, and annoyed. A rare occasion indeed. "Impeccable timing as always, Amelia."

"Agreed!" Amelia said happily as she strolled her luggage in, finding a large, bear-like dog snuggling up against a girl with white looking hair and red looking eyes. "Who's this?" Amelia made sure not to sound annoyed, but to be honest, she was. She was hoping it would be like "old times" so to speak, with just Amelia, her sister, and her sister's large, bear-like dog. But now there was a platinum blonde with red eyes and a large, old, pink scar on her cheek sitting right on her sister's couch, so she assumed a peaceful rest of her life with her sister wouldn't be quite possible now. With a few buttons of her military button-up blazer undone. Disturbing.

"Who? Me?" The light blonde asked, standing up far too proudly for someone with much of their cleavage and stomach showing. "I am the awesome Maria Gilbert Beilschimdt!" She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows, a large smirk on her face all the while. "Though, I'd prefer you call me Gil. Maybe Gilly. But Gilly sounds a bit gay, so Gil will do."

"What a charming friend you have, Maddie." Amelia called to her sister who had shut the door and begun making tea for the three of them.

"Take a good, hard look at her personality and tell me you're any better." Her sister had snapped. Why was she annoyed?

"Oi, babe, don't throw mud at me! It's YOUR sister who interrupted us! Had I known you were gonna have a stick up your ass when I did that, I would'nt 've done it!"

"Did you just call my sister 'babe'? Oh, my GOD, Maddie, you are NOT dating this girl! Please tell me!" Amelia wasn't bothered by the fact Madelyn was dating a girl. No, she had known of her sister's sexuality since they were in the sixth grade, not to mention she liked girls as well (which Madelyn insisted that she 'copied'). But rather, she was bothered by the obvious cockiness of Maria.

"Not really dating. Sorta just... a friends with benefits kinda thing." Maria said with too much ease.

"Oh, Jesus H. Christ-! Yep! That's enough conversation with you guys in one day! I'm off to my room! Probably out of this godforsaken house that now needs to be burned, too!" Amelia yelled, beyond disgusted. The last thing she needed to imagine was her sister and that egotistical albino doing the deed. Right before she got to her sister's house.

Her luggage hadn't been difficult to bring up the stairs- not terribly difficult, at least. She had dragged it to the room she remembered having, in the exact state she remembered leaving it in. It was a very lithe room, with horses on the walls and little drawings littering the floor. The house had used to been her aunt's, and Madelyn had inherited it rather than Amelia, for she had lived there much less than her sister.

Deciding not to dwell, she dumped everything randomly, taking her wallet and a thicker jacket to go outside and explore, as she was prone to do. Upon stomping down to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Madelyn scramble off of Maria, buttoning her blouse rapidly.

"I haven't even left the house yet, you guys!" Amelia was quick to cover her eyes, though nothing was really happening except the two of them buttoning up their shirts. Knowing the house well enough to find the door from the staircase without looking, she rapidly walked over to it. "I'll be gone for two hours, maybe some more, maybe some less. I swear to GOD if you guys are in the middle of fucking when I came home I will gut you BOTH!"

Without hearing their argument, she closed the unlocked door and wondered where to walk to, what with her new superpower of being able to go anywhere now with no one recognizing her. A power only she had wanted. And a power only she had gotten.

nyo

Alice couldn't believe it. Out of all the people to move to her quaint, underpopulated town smack-dab in the middle of Nowhere, Canada, Amelia F. Jones, the well known American country singer, was the one to move there. While Alice really wouldn't ever tell anyone, she had a weakness for American country music, specifically Amelia's. Her voice was just so smooth and accented. It was well-pitched and feminine, and it would far too easily get stuck in Alice's head.

She looked over at the star across the coffee shop for what seemed like the trillionth time that minute. She just couldn't focus on her book when one of her favorite artists was less than a hundred feet away from her. She quickly dropped her gaze back to her novel when she noticed Amelia look over to her as well. She felt the need to bring her hand to her mouth to keep herself from smiling. She would not smile just because Jones had looked at her. No way, she was NOT a teenage girl... anymore.

When she dared to look back up at her, Amelia had stopped writing whatever it was she was scribbling, and had her head resting in her hand, a proud smile on her face. Alice just thanked everyone for staying away from the coffee shop that day (not that there were a lot of people that were in her town anyways), for they would truly think she was mad.

Her blush increased dramatically, and she quickly stared back down at her story. How embarrassing to be caught staring at someone!

She tried to focus on the first word of one of the sentences, but couldn't really see what it was, it was too blurred from embarrassment. It started with a "B" probably.

She heard the chair across hers at her table scrape against the floor, and saw a faint outline plop into it. Looking up with little interest, for this had happened to her before, mostly with annoying college boys, she did not expect to look up at Amelia.

After getting over her initial shock, she put on her most bored expression she could manage at that time. "May I assist you?"

"Isn't that my line?" She said proudly, her American accent standing out. Alice blushed a little harder, then looked back down at her book. "Aw, c'mon, I don't mind! It's flattering, really. You're cute, too! An added bonus to liking me already, if I say so myself."

Alice looked up at her incredulously, feeling her face get even warmer. She closed her book, and reached for her tea. "That is far too cocky," She took a light sip, refusing to look Amelia in the eyes. "Simply looking at you does not mean I fancy you."

"You're right, simply looking at me DOESN'T mean you fancy me." The word "fancy" sounded foreign to her in that way. She leaned her head on her hands again, looking Alice directly in the face with those beautiful blue spheres and that cocky, proud, and annoying grin. "But looking at me thirty times surely must."

"Thirty." She scoffed nervously. "Surely that's an overstatement."

"Actually, it's an understatement. I LOST TRACK at thirty. But, hey, as I said, I don't mind. Your green eyes are fun to look at, anyways." She held out one of her hands, which was protected by a leather glove. "I'm Amelia."

"I know who you are."

Her face fell. But she quickly recovered. "You do?" Her happiness looked and sounded fake.

"Even in nowhere, we make sure to catch up on the latest."

Her face fell more.

"But don't worry, this isn't a town full of hicks, so no one will be pressing for signatures or pictures or whatever it is fans and paparazzi do."

Her face brightened playfully. "You sayin' only hicks listen to my music?"

"If that's what you want me to say."

Her laugh was boisterous and loud at a joke that wasn't even that funny, leaving a fluttering feeling in Alice's stomach. "I like you! What's your name?"

"Alice." She had hesitated.

"Aw, dude, that's a pretty name. For a pretty girl, I might add. Ugly personality, though." She stuck out her tongue from her smirk. Alice blushed harder.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I said you're hot, but your personality isn't."

"My personality is just fine, thank you!"

"Nah, I'd say it's kinda ugly."

"Wh- wh-" Instead of finding logical conversation, Alice simply made a guttural noise and took a sip of her tea while glaring at her favorite singer.

What a statement!

nyo

* * *

"Hey, Alice, I've been out here for a while, and I've gotta get back to my sister's house, so..." Amelia said, actually sounding sad rather than most people that ceased conversation with Alice. "I mean, I just moved here-" Alice's stomach fluttered millions of butterflies, "- and I gotta unpack and everything today, otherwise Madelyn will get angry."

"Yes, of course. I was wondering what the reason for coming out to the middle of nowhere was." Alice traced the rim of her cup with her middle and index finger, for she had finished her drink a while ago. "Wait... Madelyn?" The name had just dawned on her. "Pigtails and red beret?"

"Whoa, you actually remember who she is?" Amelia asked incredulously. "Usually people don't even remember her first initial, let alone her name and appearance! Brownie points to you, Alice!"

"Yes, Madelyn, always one to be forgotten. Well, except for all of the people she's slept with."

Amelia choked on nothing in particular, most likely just took a sharp breath and started choking on air.

"What, you mean there's been more than the albino?!"

"Oh, yes, I'm beginning to think I'm the only woman in town she hasn't been with." Alice rested her head on her chin. "So I take it you've only met Maria, hm?"

"What, she has more than one fuck buddy at a time?"

"Usually. She has two at the moment, I believe."

"Well, do I WANT to meet the other girl?"

"Not if your sanity's intact."

"Oh, God, is she worse than Maria?"

"In my opinion."

Amelia simply groaned inhumanly. She checked her red, white, and blue watch and huffed angrily. She looked up at Alice with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, you got a phone?"

"I'm a twenty-four year old blonde girl and you think me not having a cell phone is an option?"

"Perfect." Amelia grinned. She held out her hand, palm up and fingers wiggling. "Give it."

Alice groaned, reaching in her jeans pocket and retrieving her poor excuse for a phone.

"Oh, thank God." Amelia said once Alice handed it over to her, flipping open the phone and tapping away at the buttons. "I thought it was gonna be an iPhone or something. I have NO fucking clue how to work those."

"You don't? But aren't you extremely wealthy?"

"Yep I am." Amelia shut the phone and slid it back to Alice on the table. "Just never really got into the fad, I guess. Welp, I'm off to go confront my sister of her friends with benefits!" Amelia stood up, going back to her original table and gathering her stuff.

With Amelia bent over, collecting the scattered papers on the table, Alice couldn't help but notice how- to put it bluntly- great her ass looked. The outline of what seemed to be a phone was in the back pocket, her wallet in her hand as she picked up her jacket. As Amelia walked towards the door, all sorts of thoughts ran through Alice's head as all she had eyes for was her retreating backside.

"Later, cutie!" Amelia chimed as she walked out the door, turning right and back to most likely her house.

Alice just sat there for a moment, stunned, going over their conversation and replaying it over, and over, and over. As she still stared at the door, she covered her goofy smile with her hands.

"Amelia F. Jones called me cute." Alice whispered, smiling bigger and shrinking in on herself more. "Amelia F. Jones called ME cute!" She bounced up and down a little, smiling and quietly giggling and she just couldn't get over it. But she wouldn't let anyone know that, of course. Well... maybe except the coffee shop worker.

nyo

"You thirsty little moose!" Amelia yelled as she opened and closed the front door. She walked into the living room, crossing her arms at the very shocked and confused girl with popcorn midway to her mouth and in baggy pajamas while most likely watching a romantic comedy.

"What?" Madelyn said, sounding even more confused than she looked.

"You heard me!" Amelia said, throwing up her arms in exasperation. "I can't believe this! MY little sister! The hugest horn ball in all of Canada!"

Amelia just noticed Kumajirou snuggled next to the couch.

"A horn ball?" Madelyn asked, putting down the popcorn she was holding. "What even is that?"

"It means you're a sex leech!" Amelia yelled.

Madelyn made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Mm-hm! I know all about your little escapades!" Amelia put her hands on her hips. "This is so unlike you! Had I known you were a sex addict I would've moved in with Matthew!"

"How did you even gain the slightest of knowledge about my sex life?!" Madelyn screeched defensively, blush radiant on her face.

"When I walked downstairs and saw you scrambling off of that grossly cocky albino!"

Madelyn groaned "How do you know about how I've had sex with others, dipshit!"

"I have my sources..." Amelia huffed. "But that is not the point here! The point is you've slept with basically the whole female population of the town-"

"It's not like that's a lot!"

"-and you're even fucking two at a time right now!"

"Oh, two is nothing!" Madelyn hissed defensively. "Most I've had is seven!"

"Is that supposed to help your case?!"

"God, don't make such a big deal out of it! I don't plan on marrying anytime soon, and there's nothing wrong with sex! It's completely natural!"

"No it isn't!"

"Oh yeah? Name ONE REASON it isn't!"

"I haven't had it!"

Silence. And for a while, too. Funny thing is, Amelia didn't even hesitate to say that. It kinda... slipped. Of course she didn't want to TELL her sister she was a virgin. That was a secret. Well... not anymore...

"You're a virgin?" Madelyn asked, as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"I- Well- I- I mean-" Amelia stuttered, flushed and unsure if she should own up or not.

"You're a VIRGIN?!" Madelyn asked again, practically throwing the popcorn bowl to the side and walking up to Amelia. "A VIRGIN?!"

Madelyn wrapped her arms around Amelia, holding her tightly and making strangled noises. Tch. What a drama queen.

"My sister! A virgin! Oh, babe, I'm so sorry." Madelyn cried dramatically, hanging on to Amelia as if she were going to war.

"Get off 'a me!" Amelia groaned, pushing her sister off and crossing her arms. "And don't call me babe! This isn't about me and my sexual experiences-"

"Or lack thereof." Madelyn snickered.

"- this is about you and your obvious desire that needs to be bottled up!"

"Bottled up? If I want to have a bunch of sex, I'm gonna do it! And if I don't, I'm not; but either way, it's none of your business!" Madelyn walked back to the couch and sat down with the popcorn, trying to focus on the movie that was still playing. She'd missed a large chunk of the cheesy and overused white, well off, cisgendered, heterosexual couple talking, but she'd already seen this movie, so who cared?

"It's my business because I don't want to have to watch my step in the house I live in to be sure I'm not gonna walk in on my sister getting it on with someone!"

"Well, I guess you're shit outta luck then, eh?" Madelyn huffed. "Besides, if you don't like it so much, you can always move back to America."

Amelia groaned loudly. "You're such a butt!"

She retreated to the staircase, stomping to her room with a faint smile on her face. Her sister was such a dork.

**hella hella hella heres another story thing since ive been inactive so hella**

**madelyn is a sex addict who wouldve guessed**

**do you like my mentions of the male characters yeah yeah yeah ?**

**i mentioned the nyo in my other story you should def check out**

**anyways since i havent posted since the beginning of the earth i figured 'hey. lets put up a new dorky story thats gonna be really dumb and stupid and no ones gonna like'**

**im an efficient thinker eh ?**

**btw there might be mistakes but god knows i hate proofreading so ta-da**

_**With love,**_

_** Kuma**_


	2. Big Deal

**did u guys see the nyotalia episode because i sure as hell did and i accidentally fell in love w anya braginski so here she comes everyone**

* * *

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, feeling well rested and blessed she hadn't been woken up by anything over her period of sleep. It'd been the first time in years that had happened.

She happily picked her body up, throwing her arms above her head in a form of stretching. Sparing a glance at the clock, she noted it was 9:12. She'd slept in a little, but she opted on cutting herself some slack, considering she'd been up until 23:10 the day prior unpacking and cleaning up her room.

She hopped out of the covers, undoing her shorts from a wedgie and lowering the hem of her shirt before leaving to make coffee in the kitchen.

"Madelyn?" She heard an accented voice call from the kitchen as she crept down the horribly squeaky stairs.

She rushed a little in excitement to see who the new voice came from. Walking into the kitchen revealed a more than beautiful woman in a short, white sleeping dress. She had her hair pulled into a beautifully done bun, and she seemed as if everything about her was perfect, save for the fact her eyes looked as if she'd just gotten up.

"Oh." The woman said tastelessly, tucking some hair behind her ear as she made what was most likely tea. What a nice way to greet her. "Vous n'êtes pas Madelyn." (You're not Madelyn.)

"Eh?" Amelia asked in surprise at the sudden French. She certainly wasn't expecting that. "What'd you say?"

"Un Américain!" Well, at least it didn't take a genius to decipher that sentence. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré un Américain avant. Bonjour! Ravi de vous rencontrer! Je suis Francesca." (An American! I've never met an American before. Hello! Nice to meet you! I am Francesca.)

Her face had lightened up noticeably, and she'd walked over to Amelia, holding out her hand. Amelia just blinked, wondering hat the everliving fuck she just said.

"Eh?" Amelia squeaked, scratching at her head.

"Oh, vous ne parlez pas français? Merde. Comment allons-nous communiquer?" She hummed, leaning on the counter and closing her eyes in what appeared to be thought. (Oh, you do not speak French? Shit. How will we communicate?)

Amelia did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"MADELYN!" She hollered, causing the French woman to cover her ears on impulse, and causing a large groan from Maddie's bedroom.

"What do you want?!" She heard Maddie yell from the other side of the house.

"There's a girl out here speaking French who's kinda showing a lot of skin! I don't think she can speak English, do you know her?"

"Shit!" Madelyn cried, the door to her room opening in two seconds flat. She ran out of the room to the kitchen, faltering a little in the process.

Upon seeing the two women in the kitchen, one looking a little more annoyed than the other, she breathed a sigh in relief.

"Thank Jesus. I'm so glad she's clothed." Madelyn said, walking to the counter and snatching some of the tea the woman had been making.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but why is there a woman who can't speak English in your kitchen?" Amelia asked, taking a seat at the island.

"She slept over last night." Madelyn grunted embarrassingly, pouring the brown liquid in a mug she stole from a cabinet.

"Ew." Amelia stuck out her tongue.

"Qui est cette femme? Vous deux se ressemblent beaucoup. Vous êtes beaucoup plus belle, si." The woman spoke quickly, throwing Amelia for a little loop. (Who is this woman? You two are very similar. You are much more beautiful, though.)

"C'est ma sœur, Francesca. Elle vit avec moi maintenant." Madelyn replied, spinning to face the two girls with a steaming cup of tea in her hand. "Elle ne peut pas parler français." (This is my sister, Francesca. She lives with me now. She can not speak French.)

"Ah, c'est une honte. J'espérais que j'avais fait un ami." The woman chuckled, crossing her arms and shaking her head. (Ah, that's a shame. I hoped that I had made a friend.)

"Your guys' conversation sounds real stellar an' everything but I have no fucking clue what you guys are saying and I also still have no clue who this is." Amelia butt in, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"This is Francesca. She can't speak English." Madelyn replied, sipping her tea afterwards.

"I gathered." She huffed sarcastically, placing her head in her hand. "So is she the other girl you're fucking right now?"

"Yeah." Madelyn sounded a little too comfortable with this.

"How come Maria can speak English and Francesca can't?"

"Because Francesca was born here. When she was growing up, French was more common in her household. Maria was born in Germany but moved to America when she was little. So she had to learn English, and she ended up coming here." Madelyn took another sip. "You know, it might have been a good idea to have learned at least a little French in preparation for coming here. Some people don't know English, Francesca being a good example."

"I'm flattered, really. You think I have the mental capacity to learn a new language?" Amelia switched the hand her head was resting on. "You're so sweet, Maddie."

"Oh, right. I forgot I can't rely on you for anything that takes actual intelligence." She rolled her eyes.

Amelia smiled brightly. "You bet!"

* * *

Amelia huffed out some air, crossing out song lyrics she thought were stupid with her worn pen. Doing so caused the paper to rip, making Amelia huff out some more air and slam her head on the table.

The woman at the counter currently looked over to her questioningly. She tucked a stray strand of dark brown hair behind the red rose in her hair.

"Alright there, amiga?" Her accented voice asked, looking around the barren café to confirm no one else was there.

Amelia groaned. "No."

"What seems to be the issue?"

"I ripped my paper."

"And that's worth giving yourself a concussion?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Well, what would you say is worth giving yourself a concussion?"

The woman put her index finger on her chin and hummed in thought. "Um... how about having to hit your head on something to save a loved one?"

"What possible situation could someone get into where they have to hit their head to save someone?"

"I don't know." The woman shrugged. "You asked and I answered."

Amelia made a grunt of agreement, still not lifting her head from the obviously recently cleaned table. "Touché."

"You're looking pretty lonely, amiga. I know I'm lonely. My little tomatera is all gone today." The woman hopped over the counter, taking the seat across from Amelia. "You need some company?"

Amelia lifted her head, propping it up on her hand. "I'm waiting for someone that'll hopefully be here." She sighed a little. "Besides- don't you have customers to take care of?"

The woman arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, scanning the empty room and laying her eyes back on Amelia. "Oh yes, I positively have customers piling up, dying to get a cup of coffee." Amelia laughed at her sarcasm. "So who are you waiting for?"

"Oh, a girl I met here yesterday." Amelia said, blushing only slightly at the thought of the pretty girl. "I'm hoping she'll stop by."

"Oh? Who is she? I probably know her. I know almost everyone in town!"

"Alice." Amelia smiled, thinking oh her shiny green eyes and her long blonde pigtails. "She's super nice looking and has clips in her hair. She also seems to hate a lot of things."

"Ah!" The woman chimed, clapping her hands together. "I know who you're talking about! Alice Kirkland! She moved here from England... hm... eight years ago?" She looked to the ceiling, as if it held the answer. "I believe so." She looked back to Amelia. "She comes here everyday, even when she's sick. She never leaves town, so I assume today is no different! I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Amelia smiled widely, face brightening and head rocketing off her hand to stand up properly on her neck. "Great! You just told me exactly what I wanted to hear, whatever your name is!"

"Carmen Fernandez Carriedo." She smiled warmly, closing her eyes and holding out her hand for a shake.

Amelia took the outreached hand gladly. "Amelia F. Jones."

Carmen narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She hummed in thought, letting go of Amelia's hand and resting her head on her palm. "That name sounds familiar... You know, now that I think of it, you LOOK familiar, too..."

"I do?" Amelia was genuinely confused, forgetting at one point she was actually well known. "I don't think I've seen you before now..."

Both girls narrowed their eyes in concentration, staring intently at each other. Okay, there was no doubt that Amelia hadn't seen this woman before. She didn't even look slightly familiar. Or sound. And the name didn't spark anything. But as for Carmen- she'd definitely seen Amelia before. She looked so familiar. Maybe she saw her walking down the street? No, because she sounded familiar, too! For some reason, singing came to mind when Carmen thought of Amelia's voice.

During their (rather intense) stare-down, they were so concentrated on each other that they didn't notice the squeak of the front door, or the little jingle of the bell above it. They couldn't sense the figure, obviously confused, standing at the door, looking at the two women.

"Am I interrupting?" A Russian-accented voice broke through the silence, causing both of the seated women to jump, glancing over at the tall figure. Why did everyone here have different accents from different countries? This took the term 'it's a small world' to a whole new level.

Carmen got up excitedly almost immediately, clapping her hands. That seemed to be a habit of some sort. "Anya! Is my shift over already?"

"I afraid so, Carmen." Anya's poor English had Amelia inwardly wincing. But, undeniably, it was sort of adorable. Only sort of, though! "Though, if you having conversation you can clock out other time." The tall, somewhat intimidating woman smiled as warmly as a threatening person like her could muster. It put off Amelia, actually. She was shady. That, or Amelia was being a judgmental bitch... The latter seemed far too probable for Amelia's liking. Maybe she should stop watching so many spy movies.

Carmen gasped, as if surprised, but anyone with a brain could tell she wasn't. "Thank you, Anya! I just hope Lovina doesn't think anything strange of i-" Carmen turned around all of a sudden, facing Amelia with a strange, scary expression. Amelia stumbled in her chair slightly at the motion, creasing her brows. "You're a country star!"

Everyone was silent for a while, unsure of what to say. A few moments passed by. Than a few more. Then hours. Days. Months. Years. How long did everyone look so weirded out? A long time.

"Pardon?" Amelia asked, perplexed beyond imaginable. It seemed she just couldn't recollect she was actually famous. How do you just /forget/ something like that? Oh, Amelia...

"You're a country star! You're really famous! Oh, how did I not remember this before? Ah... Carmen, you idiot..." Carmen lightly tapped her palm to her forehead, representing a face palm, no doubt. For a horrid reason Amelia didn't know why, she thought of memes when 'face palm' came to mind. Unfortunately, so does the author. "Ah, you're one of Lovi's favorite artists! I should've recognized that voice! We've made love to so many of your songs, how could I forget?"

"Whoa, dude, too much info right there." Amelia waved her hands in a form of surrender, most likely. "Anyway, yeah, I am, but it's not that big of a deal. It shouldn't be, anyway."

Carmen smiled generously, clapping her hands. "Oh, of course not! I'm sure being so admired must become tiring, so I won't make a big deal out of it! Not big enough to charge you less, anyway!"

For some reason, Amelia now kinda wished it was a big deal.

* * *

**lets play a fun game called take a shot whenever i introduce a new character (otherwise known as: how to get alcohol poisoning)**

**what a short filler chapter i wrote eh ?**

**im a piece of shit sorry**

**i _want_ to do these longer but its so DIFFICULT when u pull the chapters out of ur asshole every update because u refuse to be organized**

**also, continuing off of my prior authors note, yes, i am actually in love with anya braginski, so no, u may not have her**

**sorry thats just the way the world works**

**if anyone hasnt seen the nyotalia episode yet and wants to see it and claim a wife with me, u can PM me and ill give u a link to the subbed video like the very generous wiener i am**

**with love**

**~kuma**

**ps- i didnt proofread _any _of this so i hope u had fun wanting to gouge out ur eyes at ever mistake i made :O)**


End file.
